Reencuentro
by raymoon12
Summary: Habían pasado 9 años desde la última vez que la vi, y si es necesario volverlo a vivir todo sólo por estar con ella sin dudas lo haría… Volver en el tiempo, FemnaruxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Hola! Estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza a esto y bueno pensé en plasmarlo y compartirlo es posible que haya bastante mala ortografía y bueno que la historia sea un asco pero en fin sólo lo hago por diversión y ver qué me dicen otras personas. Espero lo lean algunos y me den sus más sinceras criticas de cualquier tipo :D.

Me inspiré con las historias de:

Celen Marinaiden -Distintos Caminos-,

La de Tsume Yuki -Thermal-,

La de The King in White-Chasing Yesterday-.

Se las recomiendo si no las han leído.

 **Renuncia de responsabilidad:** Debo agregar que Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío uff que cantidad de cosas cambiaría jajaja.

Primer Capitulo

Nos miramos y entendí en ese momento lo que quería, dándome una señal con esos ojos que me hacen caer de rodillas; la misma señal que en mi vida pasada había reconocido así que las cosas pasaron igual que en aquella ocasión.

Vimos el conejo blanco esperamos el ataque de Zabuza y realizamos los mismos movimientos, sólo que esta vez con un nivel de conciencia más alto, una sincronización perfecta.

Cuando la pelea hubo acabado, y Tasuna nos contó lo que pasaba llegamos a su casa y como antes habíamos procedido a practicar con nuestro chakra y los arboles, casi no podía esperar, en mi cabeza sólo estaba el pensamiento de hablar con ella a solas, sin los ojos entremetidos de Sakura y Kakashi-sensei. Cuando se fueron caí en mis rodillas y abrace a Naru por las caderas, poniendo mi cabeza en su abdomen susurré "por favor, muéstrate mi amor… he estado esperando por ti… por verte de nuevo…"

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas cuando la dobe no respondió y me miró con sorpresa, ¿Será que es un mundo paralelo? ¿Acaso aquí la dobe es hombre?. Se me enfrió el corazón con esas posibilidades pero ella me tomó por el rostro e hizo que lo levantara me miró con ternura extrema en sus increíbles ojos azules y deshizo el henge, su pelo color oro cayó por su espalda, sus facciones claramente más suaves, las curvas de su cuerpo más notables.

Tomó mis codos para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, me abrazó e inició un llanto tormentoso, sus lágrimas empaparon mi ropa, mientras mis brazos la rodeaban para darle a entender que me sentía igual. ¡Dios cuanto la amaba! Habían pasado 9 años desde la última vez que nos vimos y no había sueño o pesadilla en la que ella no estuviera.

-Sasuke - Habló ella por fin – He estado sola aquí reviviendo nuevamente mi vida pasada, he sufrido igual o más que la otra vez, creí estar preparada, que no me iba a afectar, pero… pero el dolor no se borra y el darme cuenta que estaba sola, que no estabas en este viaje conmigo me rompió el corazón…

\- Tranquila- susurré en su oído- Estoy aquí a tu lado vamos a hacer esto de la mejor manera posible- me aparte de ella y la mire antes que mi boca se acercara a la de ella, mis ojos siempre fijos en los suyos con miedo a pestañear y que se esfumara su figura, por fin mis labios rozaron los de ella y me recorrió un cosquilleo intenso que hace años no sentía que sólo ella tenía la capacidad de lograr en mi, mis manos subieron por su espalda, una se poso en su mejilla y la otra detrás de su cuello con la intensión de profundizar nuestro beso, su respuesta fue inmediata me rodeo el cuello con sus esbeltos y fuertes brazos presionando hacia abajo unió lo mas que pudo su cuerpo al mío amoldándose perfectamente como si hubiera sido creada para completarme y de hecho así era…

Luego de unos minutos de besos y caricias intensas, de palabras cortadas y suspiros, de abrazos fuertes y miradas prometedoras le pedí que volviera a su forma de hombre, ya transformada acordamos que haríamos las cosas lo más similar posible con tal de que no cambiaran tanto, no sabíamos que tanto habían cambiado ya por el hecho de estar aquí de nuevo.

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el primero :D, espero leerles y ver qué opinan. Siento lo corto que es pero subieré otro capítulo pronto y más largo. Un besazo!


	2. 1-1 Motivos Ocultos

Hola de nuevo, este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Sakura, sin nada más que decir: A leer!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Debo agregar que Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío uff que cantidad de cosas cambiaría jajaja.

1.1 Motivos Ocultos

Algo no estaba cuadrando, volvemos de la misión de la aldea de las olas y aunque ganamos la verdad es que un sentimiento de pesimismo se apoderó de mí, es cierto que Naruto y Sasuke siempre habían tenido esa rivalidad tonta por la que luchaban y si era sincera era esto mismo lo que hacía que se empujaran a hacerse más fuerte, el sentimiento de que ellos se habían alejado de mi, que me daban la espalda se concretó cuando luego de acabada la pelea en el puente me fijara que los chicos se hablaban lo mas mínimo, pero parecían entenderse a la perfección.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tal vez eran sólo ideas mías después de todo peleaban aun hasta por la más mínima tontería, pobre de mi Sasuke-kun que tiene que escuchar la voz alta y chillona de Naruto cada vez que lo retaba hasta para ver quien terminaba antes de comer.

No sé que tanto anduve pensando, pero me doy cuenta que ya nos acercamos a las puertas de Konoja, le sonrió a Sasuke-kun y me dirijo hacia él para tomarlo del brazo la mirada que me dio me dejo estática, sus ojos que hasta hace solo un momento tenía una expresión de ternura y pasividad cambio totalmente para dirigirse a mí con la mirada más gélida y dura (si cabe) que me haya dado mi amado jamás. Solté su brazo de inmediato, Kakashi que al parecer miro nuestro intercambio se acerco a mi y me toco la cabeza.

Descuida Sakura solo está preocupado por lo que pasó en la misión, no es como que nunca te haya tratado así- me dijo- Además, casi morir no es tan fácil de olvidar, dale tiempo.

Esas palabras me hicieron recordar el miedo que había pasado durante esta misión, el darme cuenta que casi perdía a la persona que tanto amaba me hizo replantearme mi fuerza y la poca preparación que tenía en cuanto a la defensa. Naruto que había sido el peor en nuestra clase había demostrado ser mejor que yo al enfrentarse al enemigo, se mostro con tanta valentía que casi hacia que me olvidara que lo odiaba para empezar a admirarlo, casi… Después de todo ¿quién era este pobre estúpido para robarme la atención de ese a quien amaba? ¿Quién era él para meterse en mi camino? Gracias a Dios que era hombre, por que al menos así podía soportarlo.

 **Nota:** Este es mas corto que el anterior, no quiero que crean que odio a Sakura todo tiene su propósito y espero que cumpla su cometido. Un besazo.


	3. Recuerdo I

**Hola de nuevo, aquí dejo un pequeño recuerdo de Naru y Sasuke en su vida anterior. No me convence del todo pero aquí esta, si luego hay necesidad de editarlo pues anda que lo haré, disculpen la ortografía, las posibles incoherencias ya sin más que decir: A leer!**

 **Upps se me quedaba algo: Naruto no es mio, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RECUERDO I**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea, me estaba recuperando mentalmente de su perdida, no lo podía creer. El viejo Hermitaño había salido a recolectar "datos" para sus libros y yo me había quedado entrenando por mí misma en medio de un claro en un bosque de sabrá Dios donde, mis pensamientos iban y venían y todos eran con respecto al teme.

Escuche un ruido cercano a mí y paro el tren de mis pensamientos no sentía chakra y estaba tan preocupada de hallarme sola y sin mi henge que no me di cuenta que alguien se aproximaba por detrás me tapaba la boca y me agarraba de la cintura con fuerza y aunque cualquiera se hubiera muerto de miedo en una situación así mi cuerpo reaccionó primero que mi cerebro, registrando el toque de la persona que una vez consideré mi mejor amigo, me relaje al instante y aspire de una forma lenta y pausada, solo el ritmo de mi corazón se había desbocado descontroladamente, cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a gritar me fue soltando y habló.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí fuera y sola dobe?- me dijo en un tono casual como si no habían pasado meses desde la última vez que me vio, como si no me hubiera atravesado el pecho con su mano- ¿A ti que te importa eso Sasuke?-Le respondí en el tono más duro que conocía para darle a entender que estaba dolida, no con el sino conmigo misma por seguir anhelando su cercanía después de que me hubiera dejado sola en el Valle del fin.

-Gracias por colocarme un genjutsu, nadie se dio cuenta que soy mujer- Lo mire como queriendo absorber todo su ser, empaparme de el para recordarlo siempre- ¿Volverás conmigo a Konoha Sasuke?- Pregunte tontamente sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

-No dobe, tengo que hacerme más fuerte y en ese lugar no puedo hacerlo lo sabes mejor que yo, estoy aquí porque sentí este chakra en particular y vine a cerciorarme si eras tú- mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras él siguió explicándome- Sabes que te están buscando y aun así te arriesgas a estar sola en medio de la nada.

-Jajaja- me reí- ¿Me atravesaste el pecho con tu mano y aun así quieres protegerme? No seas hipócrita Sasuke.

El pareció enojado por lo que dije, digo pareció porque si había pasado alguna emoción por su rostro fue tan breve como el aleteo de un colibrí, se acercó más a mi puso sus manos en mi rostro acerco el suyo y antes de unir sus labios en un torpe beso susurro un lo siento. Mi cabeza dejo de funcionar de inmediato, mis ojos se cerraron y mi respiración se volvió errática, no sabía qué hacer con mis manos si subir por su espalda o dejarlas donde estaban, su cuerpo se pegó al mío como si fuera un salvavidas y fue en ese momento que me desconecte del mundo lleno de guerras y dolor, aferre mis manos a su pelo y comencé a responder su beso, sus manos se colocaron en la curva de mi cintura y yo ya no sabía de mí. De una forma lenta que parecía experimentada Sasuke se separó de mi coloco su frente sobre la mía y dejo salir un suspiro largo y ligero mientras yo calmaba mi respiración y mis latidos del corazón, abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con los de Sasuke que mostraban emociones que no sabría cómo llamar pero entendí ciertamente que eran profundas y dirigidas solamente a mí.

-No renuncies a tus sueños dobe, yo no renunciare a los míos. No te prometo regresar a Konoha pero cuidare tus pasos desde lejos, evitare que algo o alguien te hagan daño. Ya hablaremos de lo que sigue en otra ocasión.- Y así como llegó se fue, me dejó parada en la tormentosa ola de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, entendí por que entrenaba de esa forma tan desesperada no era por mi imperiosa necesidad de cumplir la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan era única y exclusivamente con la intención de recuperar a Sasuke

Nota: Perdonen lo corto de nuevo jejej espero les guste algo :D


	4. Recuerdo II

**Nota: Pienso en esta historia y me revolotean miles de ideas y a la hora de plasmarlo puff! todo desaparece T.T. ¡Que destino! Nada los dejo con otro pequeño recuerdo(Al parecer los capítulos serán cortos a pesar de lo que había pensado) Espero les guste. Sin nada más que decir: A leer!**

 **Muchas Gracias a Miko, niko-SUCULENTO y a mvp187hx por leer y dejar sus opiniones, asi mismo si hay alguien que no le gusta o entiende que puede haber mejoras me gustaría leerle.**

 **Upss que no se me olvide, Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no busco nada lucrativo (Ni que fueran tan tontos como para pagarme:D), la idea es divertirse!**

RECUERDO II

Mi espalda estaba apoyada a un árbol, mis pies separados con la intención de cercar el tesoro que tenía en mis brazos, mi boca besando uno de sus hombros, sentía su piel tersa, su respiración, sus temblores, su cabello estaba colocado sobre su otro hombro pero caía en cascada rozando mis piernas, mis hormonas estaban descontroladas no podía dejar pasar este momento sabría Dios cuando volvería a verle. Se apretó más hacia mi cuando dirigí mis labios a su cuello, algunas incoherencias y ruiditos salieron de su boca, como me ponía esta situación.

Hacia un año que estaba viajando con Orochimaru y 6 meses desde que la había visto, nos encontramos de casualidad cerca de un lago, la Naturaleza parecía ser cómplice de mis anhelos. No cruzamos palabras eso no era necesario entre nosotros, me senté frente al árbol y la llame con la mano para que se acercara, aunque dudó unos segundos deshizo su henge y se sentó de espaldas a mí y así es como llegamos a la situación en la que estamos.

Sas..Sasuke…- Intentó hablar con su voz entrecortada-para, no podemos seguir estamos en medio del bosque alguien podría vernos.

¿Sólo eso te impide que sigamos?- le pregunte- ¿el que nos puedan ver?- Pare a duras penas para pensar en algún lugar, recordé una pequeña cueva que solía utilizar para descansar después de mis entrenamientos con la serpiente muy cerca del lago.

La tome en mis bazos y eche a correr, llegamos en unos minutos y al entrar sin darle tiempo a pensar la bese en los labios, si la gloria sabia a algo debía de saber cómo estos labios, un calor profundo se apoderó de mí, ella me abrazo con fuerza y respondió con más ímpetu del que pensé, separo su boca de la mía y me miró claramente desorientada- tenemos que hablar Sasuke, hace un año que te fuiste sabes que Orochimaru quiere tu cuerpo, que harás? Vuelve conmigo a Konoha, te ayudare a lograr tus objetivos.

Me moleste de inmediato- No, Naruto éntrate en esa cabecita tuya que no voy a volver, no hay forma en la que pueda cambiar mi decisión, confórmate con lo que te estoy ofreciendo- De inmediato me di cuenta que había dicho algo equivocado. Se alejó de mí con cara molesta, me dio la espalda y salió de la cueva tan rápido que no pude darle alcance. Ya estaba hecho; si no había roto nuestros lazos con lo del Valle del Fin ahora si que lo había logrado.

Suspire y me senté en una roca, tal vez era lo mejor mi camino no buscaba más que sangre estaba lleno de oscuridad y terror, solo llevaba un año con el despreciable Sanin y ya había hecho miles de cosas horribles, no podía arrastrar a Naru conmigo no debía mancharla. Espere a que oscureciera y me dirigí hacia la guarida donde seguramente iba a ser interrogado por Kabuto coloque mi expresión sobria y aburrida de siempre aunque en mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en lo mucho que sentía que había perdido.

 **Nota final: Alo! Bueno la verdad no quiero mentirles mi intención al realizar esta historia es poner a mis personajes favoritos a tontear entre ellos, así que si es por mí y no entorpece la historia habrá muchos besos, arrumacos y todo lo que se puedan imaginar… Si, hasta eso jajaja.**

 **Denme su opinión, espero leerles pronto.**

 **Estaré actualizando de forma muy variada según vaya llegando la inspiración. Un besazo!**


	5. 1-2 Observaciones Objetivas

**¡Hola! Hace bastante que no aparezco por aquí, he escrito varias cosas, pero nada me convencía y aun este capítulo no me convence del todo, pero en fin ya está hecho y deseo mostrarlo. No se la verdad si la inspiración me quiere abandonar, pero yo espero que no y que la historia que deseo contar sea recibida.**

 **Naruto ciertamente no me pertenece… Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **1.2 Observaciones Objetivas.**

Estábamos a unos días del examen Chunin, me preocupaba sobremanera el hecho que Sakura había tratado de evitar que pasara mucho tiempo con Naru, y aunque no podíamos hacer nada sospechoso, mis ganas de estar junto a ella, de darle todo lo que se merece y le debía de nuestra vida anterior era mayor que mi raciocinio, se había vuelto parte de mi rutina el ver que comía bien que entrenará con diligencia, que se vistiera más apropiadamente para un ninja.

Habíamos preparado planes para contrarrestar el ataque de Orochimaru en la aldea, la muerte del Hokague y evitar algunas otras cosas; así que día y noche y sin descanso habíamos practicado y entrenando, a veces terminábamos tan exhaustos que nos dormíamos en los brazos del otro en el mismo campo de entretenimiento... Y es así como explico nuestra posición ahora mismo. Naru estaba recostada entre mis piernas, y yo me encontraba pegado a un árbol, esta se había convertido en nuestra posición favorita desde hace años. Me despertó el sentir una presencia cerca de nosotros, de inmediato la reconocí como la de Sakura, Naru se despertó unos segundos después y de inmediato se colocó el henge y se movió de entre mis brazos para evitar la reacción de la kunoichi.

Sakura se presentó ante nosotros con una mala cara, muy enojada se decidió a hablar- Se puede saber por qué me están dejando fuera de su entrenamiento? Se supone que somos un equipo y no me agrada que me dejen de lado, aunque supongo que esto es idea tuya Naruto- dijo en un murmullo aunque yo lo escuché perfectamente, Sakura no lo sabía pero yo le guardaba un rencor increíble desde mi vida pasada había hecho lo impensable cuando se enteró que Naru era mujer y desde ese momento murió para mí, sin embargo mi Naru era diferente para ella no había cosa que no se pudiera perdonar y el hecho de que aun defendiera a su compañera de equipo era muestra más que suficiente de que para ella no había pecados grandes ni imperdonables, yo era uno que no podía hablar mucho pues también había sido agraciado con es el amor incondicional que mi amada compartía.

No, no he sido yo el de la idea Sakura, pero si deseas unírtenos desde mañana estaremos, encantados de tenerte en nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Naru mirándome fugazmente para que ni se me ocurriera decir que no- Por hoy ya hemos terminado pero ven temprano y bien alimentada, nuestro entrenamiento no es de niños, ahora me iré a casa, descansen Sasuke, Sakura, y sin decir más se alejó del lugar, yo aproveche el momento y me gire para dejarle bien en claro las cosas.

-Sakura, sé muy bien lo que has estado intentando… Por favor no trates de impedir que pase tiempo con el dobe porque no te voy a perdonar eso, realmente estoy tratando de que sea llevadero nuestro tiempo compartido no lo arruines- esto último lo añadí con mi sharingan activado, estaba lleno de mucha rabia, la deje ahí con la boca abierta incapaz de responder nada.

Llegue a casa en menos tiempo del que pensé, Naru estaba esperándome y seguro me iba a preguntar como trate a Sakura en el campo de entrenamiento, ahora mismo solo estaba de humor para tomarla en brazos y besarla, rayos esto de volver a vivir desde pequeños con mi memoria intacta no era agradable, aunque mi mente era la de un adulto con conocimientos y experiencia nuestros cuerpos no estaban preparados para el nivel de intimidad que yo deseaba compartir con ella, trate de calmar mi respiración y de sentir en qué lugar específicamente estaba la dobe, me acerque a un pasillo que llevaba al patio y la vi sentada cerca de una de las columnas mirando hacia el cielo con la luz de la luna embelleciendo sus facciones, no estaba bajo su forma de hombre y su hermoso pelo llegaba hasta el suelo en el que estaba sentada, sabía que me había sentido llegar así que me acerque y espere a que mirara en mi dirección, al hacerlo sonrió y me indico con una mano que me sentara a su lado, decidí obedecer y hacer lo que me pidió.

-Sasuke- comenzó- Entiendo perfectamente tu necesidad de cuidarme después de lo que nos pasó, pero sabes que puedo cuidarme sola y también comparto el mismo conocimiento de cómo son las cosas; entiende que nadie a parte de nosotros conoce lo que va a pasar y es nuevo para ellos todo esto así que te pido que no juzgues a los demás por hechos que no han sucedido y que vinimos a toda costa a evitar.

Suspire ante lo dicho por ella. ¿Ven lo que digo? Ella podría perdonar al mismo demonio sin ningún problema, mi Naru es un ángel disfrazado de mortal. No hable por el momento la acerque a mis brazos, mis labios besaron su oreja y aproveche para decirle- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?, sabes que voy a dar todo lo que tengo y lo que sea que necesite para sacarte con vida de lo que se nos viene encima- tome su rostro entre mis manos e hice que me mirara con esos ojos zafiro que me hacían flaquear- No sabes lo que me has hecho- acerque mi frente a la suya-Me has vuelto un cursi idiota, y prometo seguirlo siendo solo para ti, te voy a mostrar todo lo que te mereces, porque sé que muy dentro de ti incluso tu dudas en amarte.- Naru me miro con los ojos llenos de nostalgia, le había dado un discurso parecido en nuestra otra vida, la última vez que la vi con vida, el dolor ante ese pensamiento me hizo cerrar los ojos y como por inercia con desesperación acerque mis labios a los de ella. No nos habíamos besado desde que la misión de la Villa de las Olas, ella lo había evitado a toda costa porque no deseaba que nos sorprendieran, pero hoy se dejó arrastrar por mis demandantes labios, la besaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, la acerque tanto a mí que termino sentada en mi regazo, su rostro se tornó de un tono carmesí precioso y sus manos me tocaban todo lo que podían alcanzar, mi tensión creció lo suficiente como para que la evidencia de mi deseo fuera sentida, me miro desorientada e intento detenerme pero yo hable primero- Lo sé, lo sé no iremos tan lejos… Déjame tocarte Naru, ha pasado tanto tiempo… Demasiado tiempo…- Asintió ante esto y me dejo tener el control.

Me levante con ella en brazos y la lleve a mi habitación, una cama amplia nos esperaba; me senté sobre la misma y puse a Naru sobre mi regazo nuevamente dirigí mis labios hacia su cuello, inhale su olor que emitía una ligera esencia a naranja y canela, mis manos se aventuraron por debajo de su camiseta, sentí como se tensó de inmediato- Confía en mi…- Se relajó de inmediato si algo sabía yo era que ella confiaba en mi completamente, retire de ella su camiseta y su ropa interior y me quite la camiseta que traía, mire esa hermosa parte de su cuerpo que se exponía ante mí y aunque conocía cada rincón de esa piel era algo nuevo verlo en un ambiente tan calmado, la abrace fuertemente y aunque deseaba besarla por todas partes decidí que lo mejor era parar ahí, sabía que luego no iba a poder controlar la bestia enjaulada que solo mi ángel despertaba- ¿Qué tal si paramos aquí por hoy? ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo, así como estamos? - Naru me miro sonrió y solo asintió, la solté a duras penas para ponerme de pie y realizar un jutsu que formara una barrera alrededor del cuarto lo habíamos usado mucho para evitar molestias en nuestros antiguos encuentros. Naru ya estaba en la cama arropada hasta la barbilla, me acerque con una sonrisa de medio lado y me recosté junto a ella, bese su frente y le di las buenas noches, me dormí de inmediato; solo ella tenía esa capacidad de hacerme olvidar todo y relajarme.

 **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir acerca de este intento de actualización espero poder entregar algo más pronto y que tenga más acción bélica jejeje. ¡Se les quiere un besazo!**


End file.
